There are many different elements that are attached to circuit boards and other electronic devices. Often these devices function as designed and offer no problems. Other times, however, mechanical and/or thermal stress has an adverse affect on the sensor and the output is no longer reliable. For example, MEMS type pressure sensors are quite sensitive to mechanical and thermal stress. This stress induces a shift in the null output.
Accordingly, one advantage of the present invention is to provide a device which minimizes or eliminates mechanical and/or thermal stress on sensors, particularly on sensors mounted on plastic substrates or circuit boards.
Another advantage of the present invention is to provide a means for mounting the sensor that isolates the sensor from the circuit board to reduce or eliminate stress from the circuit board to the sensor.
Other advantages will appear hereinafter.